Alexithymia Lost
by Grapesy
Summary: In the wake of the New X-Men Vol. 2 story arc Children of The X-Men. After watching Surge kiss Hellion, X-23 has to deal with her worst fear- her own emotions.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men or any of the characters there in this fanfiction, it's simply the work of my over active imagination.  
**Sidenote:** I know that in the comics Laura and Logan have a more of a sibling-like relationship, but I figured I'd just go with this seeing as you know... it's a fanfiction. heh.

--

Those dual claws were extended and then retracted over and over again in quick succession as she looked across the island counter at the male currently chugging a glass of milk. Julian finished off his drink with an exalted noise and slammed the glass down on the granite countertop before raising a brow in Laura's direction as his arm - that had been poised to wipe away that milk mustache - stopped in mid-air. Those blue eyes quickly shifting from the left to the right before coming to focus on those light green hues that seemed to be boring a hole through him.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Letting out an aggravated sigh she would pull herself off of that stool on which she had been seated and move to exit the kitchen, quickly passing by Santo who of course took one look at the situation and started adding in some commentary.

"I'm surprised she hasn't offed you yet, man. You do realize that she could just slinkt! and you're through." Santo may have meant well, but comments like that weren't endearing him to anyone at the moment. Cutting her eyes in both males direction she continued out of the kitchen towards the foyer- where the main staircase was housed. Celeste, Mindee and Phoebe were seated on the first three steps, eerily grinning at the dark haired girl as she walked by.

_"You have every right to be angered with Mr. Keller."  
__"Regardless of any previous situation: his actions were simply unacceptable."  
__"Maybe he's telling the trut- I mean he does not deserve your forgiveness."_

The two dominant personalities glared at Mindee as Laura clenched her fists, warding those oh too cheerful voices out of her head. But of course in simply ignoring them she had only brought herself more grief, because by ignoring them she had not stroked their rather impressive ego that rivaled their mother's. "You may think yourself so high and mighty, Laura Kinney, but know that we are simply extending our condolences." In unison the trio crossed their arms over their chests and gave her a smug look. "Besides Noriko is a skank anyways." With a shrug from Celeste the three would get up and make their way towards the kitchen, surely to torment Julian, Santo and whoever else might wander in.

A hand came up to rub the brigde of her nose as she continued to ascend the stairs to the female dorms. She didn't even make it to her room when she heard Cessily and Sooraya coming out of the room that Dust shared with none other than Surge. Quickly reaching out to grab the door knob to her room she would opened it and take a step inside when she heard Cessily call her name. Taking a half-step back she would turn towards the two, her face half hidden behind that long black hair. Sooraya clasped her hands before her as Cessily raised a brow, before taking a few steps towards Laura.

"Hey, how are you doing since... you know... the dance?"

That gaze wasn't broken but Laura offered no response causing the other two to simply stare for a moment before Sooraya spoke up. "Cess, remember that thing that Miss Frost asked us about?" Mercury slowly turned around to look at Sooraya as it was quite apparent she had no idea what she was talking about. "That... thing." It dawned on her that the other female was simply trying to make a quick getaway and she hurriedly nodded before telling Laura they would see her later. Nodding sullenly the pale girl would make her way into her room, thankfully it was empty.

Closing the door behind her she would glance over at the clock on Rachel's nightstand, noting that it was almost time for her training session with Logan. As she made her way over to her dresser she would begin to pull off that long sleeved black and white striped shirt, revealing quite a few new scars on the insides of her forearms. Slipping out of her jeans she would proceed to change into her training uniform before heading down to the Danger Room, avoiding all the other inhabitants of the Insitute.

Leaning against the wall right outside of the Danger Room she waited patiently for Logan who was 3 minutes and 54 seconds late, as it stood. A few moments passed before Wolverine rounded the corner straight ahead, mumbling something under his breathe about how it wasn't going to be the anti-mutant factions or intergalactic assholes that killed him... it was going to be the students of the Xavier Insititute. He greeted Laura with a grunt to which she responded with a nod. The two made their way into the Danger Room in silence, the female just standing there as Logan adjusted a sleeve of his own uniform.

"What's wrong with you?"

He asked as he cracked his neck, causing her to simply shrug. Taking a few steps forward she would take on an offensive stance, she hadn't come down here to talk about her feelings. She had come down here to train and that's what she planned to do. Obviously accepting this fact Logan would tell the Danger Room to start up one of the simulations that had been developed expressly for their training. Suddenly the metallic room was transformed into the scene of a city that had been destroyed by Sentinels that quickly turned their attention towards the two Homo Superiors.

Wasting no time Laura would run towards the closet Sentinel, those dual claws housed in both forearms extending as she lunged towards it. The sound of adamantium carving through steel like butter was heard as she deftly planted them into the leg of the machine and used her momentum to swing herself around. Without it's leg the Sentinel fell, crashing into a small building that up until that moment had been previously untouched. A sigh was heard from behind her as Logan ran in her direction, bringing the three other Sentinels with him.

"We were actually going for evasive manuvers today."

Narrowing her eyes on him Laura would brush past him headed towards the next foe, as it shot a concussive beam her way. Dogding it she would jump towards it, those claws planting in it's lower abdomen before she unsheathed those last two claws housed in her feet. Making her way quickly up the Sentinel before jamming her claws into it's neck and for all intents and purposes slitting it's throat. Jumping back just before it started to fall another grunt was heard from Logan.

"End simulation."

He shouted and once again they were back in the Danger Room. Whipping around to face him she would death glare her mentor. "What was that for! I had almost completed the objective!" Those small hands clenching into fists... if looks could kill. "I don't know what's gotten into you, kid, but you had better cut that attitude. Besides I said we were doing evasive manuvers today." Letting out an aggravated sigh Laura would stalk towards the exit to the Danger Room, followed closely behind by Logan. As she pressed a button on the wall near the door, she would quickly jump back as those three of his own claws came slamming into the control panel causing the doors that had started to open, to slam shut. He retracted those claws with a snikt! before crossing his arms over his chest.

"What has gotten into you, X?" Squaring her jaw Laura would turn away mimicking his movements. "Great now I am stuck in here with you." She moved to sit against a wall, her legs curled underneathe her as she stared at the ground. She wanted to just get out of here but of course Logan had other ideas. Squatting down in front of her she could feel his gaze upon her. "Look now I ain't much for this paternal crap, but for you I'll make an exception." She guffawed. "You are not my father, you are not my brother. The fact that we share a genetic code is just that. Do not feel oblidged to do anything that those positions would entail."

She suddenly looked up at him, those steely eyes full of intensity as she clenched her fists once more. "I do not need you." Logan rubbed his scruffy chin with one hand and thought for a moment about how he should react. Had it been any other of these snot-nosed little brats they'd have gone flying by now, but when it came down to it he did feel like he should be the one protecting her.

"So is this about a boy or sumthin'?" Laura groaned as she put her head in her hands. "Or is it sumthin' that you would need to talk to 'Ro about?" He made a face... the words 'lady problems' made him squirm. "Kid... X... Laura... there... erm comes a time in every young girls life..." Was it hot in here or was it just him? Her eyes that had been previously shut tight burst open and nearly fell out of her skull. "Logan, stop. Please just... stop." Well this had to be one of the most uncomfortable situations of her life. "If I just explain the situation will you never say those words again?" He nodded and looked extremely relieved.

"Fair enough."

--

This is my first fanfic in forever, so yeah I might be a little rusty! R & R, please! 3Leighhh


End file.
